shuteyefandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Season One of Shut Eye was originally streamed on December 7, 2016. S1 E101 'Death' As con artists Charlie and Linda Haverford hatch a plan to get out from under their Roma gypsy bosses, a sudden blow to the head makes Charlie wonder if he is a fake psychic having real visions. Shut Eye S1 101 - 5.jpg Shut Eye S1 101 - 4.jpg Shut Eye S1 101 - 3.jpg Shut Eye S1 101 - 2.jpg Shut Eye S1 101.jpg S1 E102 'The Hanged Man' Nick scams his psychiatrist to impress a girl, Linda begins her long con of an unstable rich woman, and Eduardo complicates matters for Charlie by enlisting his psychic powers to take care of gangster business. Shut Eye S2 E102.jpg Shut Eye S2 E102 - 2.jpg Shut Eye S2 E102 - 3.jpg Shut Eye S2 E102 - 4.jpg Shut Eye S2 E102 - 5.jpg S1 E103 'The Fool' With his visions intensifying, Charlie turns to neurologist Dr. Nora White for some unorthodox help. Linda’s relationship with a female hypnotist deepens, while Fonso’s temper stirs up bad blood with a competing South Bay crime family. Shut Eye S2 E103.jpg Shut Eye S2 E103 - 2.jpg Shut Eye S2 E103 - 3.jpg Shut Eye S2 E103 - 4.jpg Shut Eye S2 E103 - 5.jpg S1 E104 'The Tower – Reversed' Charlie sets his hooks deep with Nadine by tapping into her past, as Nick skips school to spend time with his new girlfriend Emma. Linda makes a shocking discovery. Shut Eye S2 E104.jpg Shut Eye S2 E104 - 2.jpg Shut Eye S2 E104 - 3.jpg Shut Eye S2 E104 - 4.jpg Shut Eye S2 E104 - 5.jpg S1 E105 'The Magician' Linda’s marriage is threatened by her affair with Gina. Nick is a suspect in his girlfriend’s disappearance, and Charlie struggles to understand disturbing visions of a fiery death and his own drowning. Shut Eye S2 E105.jpg Shut Eye S2 E105 - 2.jpg Shut Eye S2 E105 - 3.jpg S1 E106 'Judgment' With Rita and a new psychic fraud unit on their tail, Charlie and Linda fight to keep their long con of Nadine on track. A full-on turf war is ignited when Fonso and White Tony brawl at a Roma funeral. Shut Eye S2 E106.jpg Shut Eye S2 E106 - 2.jpg S1 E107 'Two of Swords' A surprise ruling at a Gypsy council upsets Fonso. As Charlie and Linda move quickly to close their long con of Nadine, Nick gets heartbreaking news about Emma. Shut Eye S2 E107.jpg Shut Eye S2 E107 - 2.jpg S1 E108 'Five of Cups' A bitter betrayal and a vision of Nick in danger forces Charlie and Linda to confront the troubled state of their marriage. Fonso makes a move to shore up his power. Shut Eye S2 E108.jpg Shut Eye S2 E108 - 2.jpg S1 E109 'Wheel of Fortune' As Fonso fights to save his daughter from an arranged marriage, a dead body, a startling confession, and a sudden turn by Eduardo put Charlie and Linda at a crossroads. Shut Eye S2 E109.jpg Shut Eye S2 E109 - 2.jpg Shut Eye S2 E109 - 3.jpg S1 E110 'Ace of Swords' When Charlie and Linda attempt the con of their career at Drina and Little Tony’s wedding, an unforeseen alliance and a haunting vision of their future leads to a shocking conclusion. Shut Eye S2 E110.jpg Shut Eye S2 E110 - 2.jpg Shut Eye S2 E110 - 3.jpg Category:Seasons